Young Vengeance
by NightSid
Summary: Dick Grayson doesn't get to live a sheltered life with Bruce Wayne. (If you could call it that) Instead he waits and trains until he's 17 to seek vengeance for his parents. He assembles a small team under the ideals of vengeance. Though they may not be the innocent Young Justice we know, they will get the job done. Young Justice AU.DickxBabs and possible Spitfire
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! The one or two of you read my last bad story, hello and thank you! I have good news! This story is good in my opinion, which means you guys will probably on some level like it too. I haven't been updating my other story for a while, due to the fact that it sucked. I'm not good at beginnings, so even if you don't like this chapter, give it another chance. I've always noticed the "Dick not being adopted by Bruce Wayne' plot being overused. Dick was always adopted by Deathstroke or some other villain, but never been on his own. In this, Dick pulls together the original team (eventually) and they join on the path of vengeance. Quickly Dick turns to more violent option to find his parents' murderer. Dick x Babs and possible Spitfire**.

Dick Grayson was different to say the least. He was part of a circus troupe for as long as he could remember. His parents and him worked together in the act called The Flying Grayson's. He was eight years old when he learned how to do the quadruple flip. There were only three people who could do that. His parents and himself. When he was nine years old, his world fell apart. His parents fell to their deaths during a performance. Afterwards, it was clear that the trapeze was tampered with. Instantly a bystander by the name of Bruce Wayne attempted to take Dick Grayson in as his ward. This action would put Dick Grayson down the path of success. He would become a great hero. He would be a legend.

Instead... he slipped through the cracks. Dick Grayson would go down a darker path. The world would go down a darker path. Someone had tampered with the timeline. Unfortunately, Dick Grayson didn't know that. He was the foundation, and he was removed.

* * *

><p>8 years later<p>

* * *

><p>It took some coaxing, but Dick finally got Barbara to come see his project. She fought anything he tried to show her, since she didn't like that he slept on the streets. She tried to get him to become the ward of her father, Commissioner Gordon. Every time she brought it up, he replied with "I care about you too much", whatever that meant. He was 17, and she was 21. They met while Barbara's father was trying to find Dick's parents' murderer.<p>

Dick had led her into the inner Gotham Park. Gotham's park was so big that most people got lost in it. Dick had quickly learned the laws of the park and made his makeshift shelter in a tree. All he had was a hammock, some food, and a small place for his belongings. His parents left him with plenty of money. They were some of the most successful trapeze artists after all.

Soon they came up on a bush, and Dick grabbed onto a particularly big branch and pulled the bush away. There was a big hole under it.

"Uh... Dick?" Barbara stuttered, "What in the world is that?"

"Guess you'll have to find out," He gestured to the hole. "Ladies first."

Barbara sighed and peered down the hole. There was metal ladder on the edge, so she climbed down using the ladder. Dick dropped down behind her. It was a small room, but there was a big drop to the right. The room was made of a dark rock, and the walls were damp. There was a lantern on the floor. Dick lit the lantern and set it back down.

"I found this place when I was gathering sticks for a small fire," He said, walking over to the drop. He started walking down a side staircase Barbara didn't see. She reluctantly followed him. Soon the light faded, and Dick had to take her hand to lead her. It was clear he had gone down the staircase several times. He led her perfectly down, and she hardly even stumbled. When they reached the bottom, he let go of her hand and flipped a big switch. Dim lights turned on.

The cave was huge. The cavern stretched above them in a rough dome. The lights were bolted into the walls. There was a faint rush of water coming from a passage way that no doubt went deeper. Oddly, the air seemed fresher.

"The cave is huge, there are tunnels that go so deep that the oxygen is nearly nonexistent." Dick told Barbara. Barbara took a deep breath. Why was the air so fresh?

"There's a few tunnels that go straight up. One of them has an elevator in it," Dick said, as if reading her mind.

"Whose place is this?" Barbara asked.

"Mine, now." Dick did his best evil laugh impression.

"Better than a tree, I guess," Barbara noted.

"I have an idea." Dick said, his voice turning serious. Barbara turned to him, and he looked at her seriously.

"I've _had_ an idea." He said, walking down a side passage way. He gestured for her to follow. Barbara followed him. She had a feeling she wouldn't like this.

"Gotham has the worst crime rate in world. Batman can hardly scratch it," Dick said, turning on the way down the passage. There was a smaller room at the end.

"Yeah. Even Batman can't be everywhere," Barbara objected, defending the Caped Crusader.

"But, if we got a team..." Dick started.

"No." Barbara shot him down.

"But-" Dick tried feebly to start again.

"No." Barbara was determined.

"I already told Artemis-" Dick started again.

"WHAT?" Barbara was shocked.

"-And she said yes-" Dick finished, a smirk on his face.

"WHAT?" Barbara half wanted to sob. There was no stopping him now. Once he had a least one helper, he would never stop. They reached the room.

"-And here's my progress so far," He announced, gesturing into the room.

The room was full of weaponry, abominations of cloth, and other things. Dick had evidently been trying to sew. The main attraction was the suit that was hung up on the dark wall. It was completely jet black except for a blue bird design sewn roughly into the chest. The gloves had metal weights in them, and the boots were steel toed, with compartments on the side. Two escrima sticks, foot long metal rods, were set on a table. There were also a few throwing items and metal arm braces. No doubt the other cabinets were full of other weapons.

"I've been busy." Dick said, avoiding Barbara's eyes.

"Really?" Barbara remarked sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's short. Please review, follow, and if you want favorite! Please tell me what you think and your predictions! You guys always make me want to write more!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Most of the stuff that you wanted is coming later in the story. The League is used to this happening, but this team will get farther and catch the attention of the League. As for an explanation for the cave, that comes sooner. This chapter brings all of the beginning characters together. Later on, Kaldur and even Superboy are going to join the team. I'm not sure about the other characters, but they'll make appearances. Thanks to everyone that followed, favorited, and even reviewed. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Dick put on the suit. He hadn't actually put it on before. Dick still hadn't come up with a name. He grabbed a domino mask and fixed it on his face. He made the white fabric in a way that he could see freely through it, while people looking from outside his eyes would see an unsettling white. He walked up to a mirror. The craftsmanship was bad, and it wouldn't even stop a knife, but it was a suit. It would work out. He grabbed the escrima sticks off of the table, and slipped them into holsters on his back. He slipped on the metal arm braces. He put a few of his throwing items into the compartments in the braces. He also put a taser, a medkit, and a few other useful items in his boots.<p>

Dick walked back down the passage. Barbara waited at the end of it. She had left since he had to change into the costume.

"Well well well," Barbara said, walking up to him and touching the blue bird design on his chest's edges. "This is terrible," She retorted playfully.

"You're just jealous that I can sew," He snapped, equally playful.

"Am I interrupting something?" A girl's voice said. They both jumped. Artemis walked from the shadows. Artemis had blonde hair that was normally in a ponytail. She was slender, and was skilled with a bow. Her family was straight from an action movie. Her dad was an assassin by the name of Sportsmaster. Her mother was an ex-assassin by the name of a Huntress, but now she just went by Paula. She had been crippled while doing her job. Artemis's sister, Jade, was a complete mystery to Dick and Barbara.

Artemis ruffled Dick's black hair and Barbara's red hair.

"She wasn't lying about your sewing skills," Artemis said, touching the bird design.

Dick pushed her hand away. "I finished your arrows. They should fit your bow." He gestured to the weapons room. "If you want to put your costume on, I'm done in there."

"You fixed it? It's not going to fall apart? Like last time?" Artemis questioned with a bitter face.

"Do I want to know?" Barbara asked carefully. Her costume fell apart? That had to be a good story.

"No." Artemis snapped before walking down the passage.

Barbara turned to Dick. "Are you going to 'fess up?"

Dick smirked and didn't comment.

"What can your fancy suit do anyways?" Barbara asked.

"Protect my identity," Dick answered, adjusting his mask. There were a few seconds of silence.

"So... What's the game plan?" Barbara asked.

"What do you mean?" Dick asked, going through his weaponry.

"You've heard of Rupert Thorne?" Dick asked, glancing at her.

"Who hasn't?" Barbara replied. Rupert Thorne was an infamous mob boss. He'd ordered raids on a lot of technology companies. The guy had to be loaded.

"I bet we could get some good technology off of him," Dick said.

"Not bad, but the police have never figured out even one of his strongholds. I doubt even Batman knows much," Barbara noted.

"You know a lot about computers though. I bet you could find him," Dick said.

"Even if you found him, how are you going to get through his defenses? From what the police said, the guy has a small army," Barbara said.

"I made suits for Roy and Wally though. They will help-" Dick started.

"You told them?" Barbara said sharply.

"Well no, but-" Dick answered feebly.

"And you didn't make one for me?" Barbara asked with eyes that could kill.

"Well-" Dick started again.

"Hey! Get a room or get out. Jeesh," Artemis called, walking down the passage. She was wearing a green outfit with a mask that left her eyes and the bottom part of her face uncovered. She had a quiver full of arrows, and a bow in her hand.

Barbara sighed. It could wait. "Why are you guys dressed up again?"

"I wanted to sum up our equipment," Dick said, pulling one of the throwing devices out of his brace. It was a thin metal curve shaped object with a small blade on the bottom. He opened it and revealed that it had two sides. The curve was on each side.

"Nice, What's it called?" Artemis asked.

"Wing-Ding," Dick said confidently.

Artemis doubled over laughing. Barbara tried and failed to not laugh.

Dick glared at them. He mumbled something about "best I could come up with",and "she asked early".

"When are you going to call Wally and Roy?" Barbara asked, taking out a phone.

"You call them. I'll go outside and lead them in," Artemis volunteered, pulling off her mask.

"Fine," Dick said, gesturing to Barbara.

In under an hour, Wally and Roy were walking down the stone staircase. Wally was a skinny tall redhead whose hair was a mess. Roy had a more muscular build with spiky red hair. They looked around in shock at the huge cave, jaws dropped.

"Did you tell them?" Dick asked Barbara, who had called them.

"Ye-"

"Where's our suits?" Wally asked loudly. Well that answered the question.

Dick gestured down the hallway that led to the suit room. Wally took off down the hallway. Roy commented with a "nice" and walked down the hallway.

"Do you have a computer? It'll be hard to find Thorne without one," Barbara asked Dick.

"Don't you have one at home?" Dick replied, glancing at her.

"That computer can be tracked to my home. If we had one here with our own Wifi router, they wouldn't know how to get down here," Barbara said.

"Fine. When we get some money I'll let you buy one," Dick replied.

"Once I have the money I'll get one built. That'll work better," she said to herself.

"What about our money situation?" Artemis asked.

"I've already ordered all the equipment we need... I guess we'll just stick with what we have," Dick said thoughtfully.

Artemis smirked, "So... That means that we'll have to stick with our costumes we have ready now huh?"

"No." Barbara stated firmly. She wasn't just going to let them go out there without her.

Barbara snatched an escrima stick from behind his shoulder and raised it to smack him. When she swung, he snatched it from the air and put it behind her neck and pulled her close. Their noses were inches apart.

"You win," Barbara said under her breath. She was slowly blushing from the close contact.

"I can't hear you," Dick sang cheerfully. He acted like it was normal.

"You win," She said louder. He was too close for her comfort.

"You done?" Artemis called, standing next to the other redheads. Wally wore a black suit with dark red stripes going down his arms and a red circle on his chest. He had a mask similar to Artemis's except his hair had a hole to come out in the top. He had a two foot long metal baton with a yellow stripe on it. Roy wore a red and black suit with a mask like Dick's. He had a quiver on his back and a traditional bow colored black and red.

"Yep," Dick said. Barbara looked down.

"You want to go outside and practice? Save some people?" Artemis asked.

"Sounds good to me," Roy said. He grinned and tested his bowstring.

"I want to be able to know what's going on," Barbara interrupted.

Dick pulled out phone and called Barbara. He connected it to a small earphone and put it in his ear.

"Happy?" He said through the earphone.

Barbara crossed her arms. "Mostly."

They all turned and started walking up the staircase.

"You're driving Arty," Dick ordered. Barbara couldn't hear her reply as they were already out of her hearing range. They slowly disappeared as they reached the top of the staircase.

* * *

><p>Please follow and review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't like this chapter. The next chapter is decent. Hopefully the fifth chapter will make up for that. Sorry for the late upload. School is busy. (or maybe I just can't manage my time right. Forgive my failure with this chapter. But, if you like it, follow and review! (And check out my Christmas one shot.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or DC. Probably a good thing.**

* * *

><p>The evening sun sank as they left the cave. Luckily nobody was around. It would have looked odd. Four people leaving a hole in the ground. They also have multicolored costumes and weapons! Fun!<p>

Dick led them through the park to the parking lot. They climbed into Artemis's car. Dick got shotgun while Artemis drove. He started a small conversation with Barbara through his ear phone. He seemed to put the others in another room while he was talking to Barbara. He briefly told Artemis a street and returned to his private conversation.

After ten minutes, Artemis realized why Dick wanted them to patrol around there. There were shady people walking down the street, head down, eyes looking everywhere. They often reached for something in their pocket. The buildings were old and used. Windows were boarded.

Soon Dick stopped talking and pointed to an alley. Artemis drove in and they all got out. They all fixed their masks and checked their equipment before Dick started going up a nearby fire escape.

"Dick!" Artemis hissed.

He stopped and glanced back down.

"We aren't all ninjas!" Roy retorted, reaching up for the fire ladder.

Dick grinned apologetically and kicked the ladder down so it was within their reach. Artemis agilely climbed up first and Wally and Roy followed. When they reached the roof, Dick was looking down at the street.

"What now?" Wally asked, snatching an arrow from Artemis's quiver.

While Artemis was trying to get back her arrow, Dick said, "We wait until Barbara gets a problem on the police radio. Until then, we look for smaller crimes."

Artemis grabbed her arrow back, but when she turned, Dick was gone. That piece of crap. She immediately started looking for him.

"What is his problem?" Roy shouted, aggravated.

"There he is!" Wally yelled, pointing to a figure moving across the rooftops.

Artemis took off after him, but Wally quickly dashed past her and took the lead. Roy took the rear, his more muscular build slowing him down. The second Wally reached Dick he had jumped down from the rooftop and down onto the street. He broke his fall by rolling and using the momentum to get behind cover. Wally looked wildly around for a fire escape just as Artemis reached him. She pointed at one a few meters away.

They ran over, practically flying down the stairs and jumping down from the ladder. Dick motioned for them to come to him. They ran over, Roy immediately behind them.

"What was that?" Artemis exclaimed.

"There's a store that's being held down by an arms dealer. They have hostages," Dick said, not having even broken a sweat from the run.

Artemis took the earpiece from Dick. "Tell your boyfriend to calm down and wait for us next time," she said into it before handing it back.

Artemis could hear Barbara saying something inappropriate before they started running to the jewelry store.

Dick led the team to a ladder on the back of the building. He took the lead as they climbed up the ladder. The roof had the usual air conditioner and heater on the top. Dick opened a vent and looked down it. He quickly pulled back.

"They're right there," He said.

"Roy get down to the door behind the building. Artemis and Wally, come with me," He said quickly. Dick paused. "Go."

He turned and jumped down the vent, which led straight into the room. Three thugs had guns and stood near a few people crouched on the floor, hands on their heads. Hostages.

Dick tilted his hand back and tossed his right escrima stick at the thugs. It spun and knocked two of them down. The third raised his gun just as a blunt arrow hit the back of his head. The thug hit the ground as Roy walked in from the back door. Dick quickly spun around, searching for more thugs just as Wally came out from the vent after Artemis. Wally quickly started helping the hostages up and asking if they were hurt.

"What do you think you're doing? Get them!" A gruff voice said from behind a display case. Five more thugs came out.

"Oh crap," Wally shouted, pushing the hostages down just as bullets tore through the air.

Dick took cover behind a display case as bullets shattered multiple displays. Glass, blood, and noise was all Dick could think about. He instantly gathered himself and jumped up and over the display. The first thug screamed as the dark figure smashed him against the wall. Dick turned and tripped another in mid stride. Two were hit by arrows and the last one raised his hands. Wally smacked him down.

"Oooh, I wonder if the news crew is here," Wally grinned, flexing.

"Are you okay, Dick?" Barbara asked.

He pressed the earpiece more comfortably in his ear. "Yeah."

"We're clear. Get to the back door. Let's get out of here," He ordered, smirking.

Artemis pushed Wally to the door before he could protest. Dick grabbed his escrima that was on the ground. They all moved to the door, the hostages standing and looking after them in wonder.

They ran over rooftops to make it back to the car. As soon as they got in they took off their masks and tried to not be suspicious. Though Artemis may have tensed up a bit when the police drove by once. Still, after a half hour, they successfully made it to the cave. Barbara waved to them as they drove off the road to the entrance to the cave.

They all got out, Dick pulling out a piece of glass, wincing. Barbara glared at him. He held up a finger and pulled a first aid kit from his boot. She nodded, smirking. Artemis shook her head, groaning.

"Let's get out of our costumes," Dick said, yawning.

"Sounds good," Artemis said, going down the staircase first.

Barbara had to admit, they did good. After all, nobody died.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I'll (hopefully) get the next chapter up next weekend. Bye!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I'm sick. Haven't felt good enough to write, so I haven't even started the next chapter. Hope you guys like this anyways.**

* * *

><p>Barbara kept a mild interest on her project for the team. Her doodle for her costume was on the wall of her room. She was waiting for Dick to call her and the rest for the plan for the night. She had her boots by the window and a coat on the windowsill. She was shook from her thoughts by a distant thud outside. Barbara stood and opened the window.<p>

Dick's head popped from the edge of the window. She reflexively punched him.

"Ouch," He said, rubbing his nose.

"Sorry! Eh, you okay?" Barbara reached for a tissue box.

"Fine. I was just wondering if you could try to find a map of down town?" Dick pushed away the box.

"Why would you want that?" She asked, putting on her boots and coat.

"I was thinking it would be a good idea to look for a cheap place to get equipment," Dick said, climbing in the window.

Barbara started rapidly typing in searches for the area. She also stopped to push a box towards Dick. He opened it. It was full of earpieces.

"Nice. This'll make it easier to talk," He said, sitting back on the window, tucking them away in his small backpack.

Barbara printed off some old blueprints and handed them to him. He looked over them and tucked them away. He looked around the room. He hadn't been in it in a while. Her doodle of her costume caught his eye.

"Copycat," He grinned. It had a few similarities to another costume.

"Well... It's hard not to be a copycat in our world. Every type of costume has been done, so why not just take inspiration off another cool costume?"

"Cool?" Dick's right eyebrow raised.

They were abruptly interrupted by footsteps and a deep voice. "Who you talking to Barb?" Commissioner Gordon.

"You need to get out of here," Barbara said quickly, turning to Dick.

He shot forward and flirtatiously kissed her cheek. The door opened. "Who in the-? STOP!"

Dick heard a gun being raised as he climbed through the window. "STOP! You little piece of-!"

A gunshot rang out just as Dick jumped off the fire escape. He broke his fall by rolling off the momentum. He wouldn't become paste today. He recovered immediately and dodged a final bullet that sent up sparks.

"See ya later Babs!" He shouted before turning a corner on the street and stopping to catch his breath.

* * *

><p>A few hours later he called the other people on the team. Everybody met at cave just as Dick was cleaning up. He handed out the earpieces and got a glare from Barbara. Apparently her dad didn't like random boys visiting Barbara early in the morning and jumping out the window. How was he supposed to know?<p>

He handed them each a few new gadgets and they headed to the equipment room. He had patched the few cuts in their costumes. He picked up a wallet-sized bag and handed it to Artemis. She opened it and saw lock picks. They looked advanced and expensive.

She looked up and opened her mouth to deny her abilities.

"I know you can use them. How else did you get into my mini-safe last month?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

She closed her mouth and silently took them. She put them in the single compartment in her boot. Roy and Artemis got a few extra blunt arrows and a new rope arrow.

Wally got a rope with a hook on the end, so he could pull down fire ladders. Dick got one of the same. While Barbara got nothing. She sulked slightly as Dick was handing out even more gadgets. He guiltily handed her one of his wing-dings. She reluctantly took the weapon, not sure how the mechanism worked.

"I'll teach you," Dick said, as if reading her mind.

"Nice," Wally commented, "Is that your strategy for picking up women? It needs some work."

Dick and Barbara flushed, and Barbara quickly stashed away the wing-ding.

Artemis hit Wally on the arm. Hard.

"Don't break his arm. He needs that to use his new toy," Dick joked.

Dick led them back to the main room. Barbara and Artemis immediately sat back in the only two chairs in the room.

Dick looked at them with a questioning look.

"'Gents first," Artemis grinned.

Dick pointed to a wooden ladder laid on a ledge. "Try to get it with your hook rope."

"My left arm still hurts. Gosh. Good thing I only need my right," Wally babbled.

Artemis stood.

"Never mind!" Wally panicked, taking a step back. Artemis sat down.

"You have a... interesting control over Wally," Barbara noted.

"What about you and Dick?" Artemis glanced over.

"He's what, four years younger than me!" Barbara shouted indignantly.

"He'll be eighteen in December," Artemis rose an eyebrow.

Barbara wisely chose to not reply. Meanwhile Wally got hit in the head with a wooden ladder.

"Don't know your own strength?" Dick asked, helping Wally up with a smirk.

Artemis called out, "The opposite!"

"It was lighter than I thought," Wally grumbled.

Dick pushed the ladder back on the ledge. He pointed to Roy.

Roy pulled out the rope arrow and attached the rope to his wrist. The ladder shouldn't have been too heavy, he reasoned. He also had a loop on his belt that he would use if he was pulling something heavier.

"Once we get more money, I'll get a better cable, so you may be able to scale buildings with it," Dick said.

Roy fired the arrow. It flew between the first rung and fell into the second. He pulled it, and the arrow caught on the rung. He easily pulled it down, and, unlike Wally he didn't hit himself in the head.

"How'd you get all the lights up?" Artemis called to Dick.

"They were already there," He replied, pushing back up the ladder.

"What do you mean?" Barbara asked.

"They were already here. The hard part was finding the light switch," He smirked.

"Where does the power come from?" Roy asked.

"No idea," Dick replied.

"You mentioned an elevator yesterday?" Barbara sat straighter.

"That was already here too," He gestured down another stone passage.

Wally dashed down the passage and they all followed him. The hallway was barely lit, and a small stream of water trickled down the wall. Wally was already around the first turn by the time Dick even got to the hallway.

"How is he so fast?" Dick asked, out of breath as they chased after him.

"His uncle is a scientist. That may have something to do with it," Artemis brushed a stray hair from her face.

"You think he's drugged?" Roy called from behind them, "I think it's just sugar!"

Dick was at the lead and laughed as he flew around the corner and into the next room after Wally.

"I'm not sure Dick's in his right mind either," Barbara nearly tripped on a loose rock as she turned around the corner.

The next room was huge. The ceiling wasn't that high, but the room was long. There were cleanly cut stone walls that separated chambers about the size of a van. The middle of the room had an odd encryption on the floor. It was impossible to figure out what it was. Barbara curiously crouched down and started brushing off the dust that had collected.

On the other end of the room, an elevator about the size of a van was there, with old rails around it and an old button on it. There were no markings or anything to say who made it.

"It looks like... a garage?" Wally guessed.

"Yeah. The elevator has steel supports, so I'm guessing that's what it is," Dick tapped the elevator's floor.

"I- I can't figure out what this says. Why are there less lights in here?" Barbara looked bemused.

She kept brushing away the dust, but the lights were dim and she couldn't make out the inscription's meaning. It still just looked like a bunch of lines. Whoever made it was good with a chisel. They each had sharp turns and smooth edges.

"Wanna grab some lunch Arty?" Wally casually said.

"You mean you want a feast? C'mon Roy," Artemis waved Roy to follow her. Wally looked very slightly downcast as Roy followed her. He did perk up after a few seconds though, after all, she didn't get angry at him for calling her Arty. He chased after her.

Barbara and Dick awkwardly stood around.

"Did they just ditch us?" Dick asked.

"I think so..." Barbara frowned, brushing off the dust from her pants.

"Do want to get lunch too?" Dick asked, starting to walk back to the main room.

"Fine," Barbara started following him. The secrets of the cave could wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. If you don't mind, please leave a review or follow. You guys come up with pretty good thoughts that I might add eventually. I also like to hear how you guys like it or what your favorite parts are. I may bring them out more.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry that I can't update as often as other authors. With school and writers blocks, my schedule is pretty full. I'm also juggling band on top of this all. Thanks to everyone that followed, favorite, and of course reviewed. I'm going to try to start replying to comments. You guys keep me going.**

**MaliBatgirl: Your review reminded me to get working on this chapter. Thanks!**

**gintama200: (and other people probably): This story isn't meant to be fast. It's going to be moving slightly faster for a bit, then it might slow down again. I will also probably include chapters dedicated to other characters than Dick and Barbara. I like to give time for character development.**

**MarburyBlur: maybe (probably)**

**BlackCheetah16: Yes...?**

**Thanks to the other reviewers so far; TheShyShadow, RedScotch444, jdcocoagirl, Phoenix'sSoul.**

**On to the chapter. I didn't give myself time to read through it carefully, if there is any big mistakes, a PM or review about it would be nice. I'm still taking ideas. I know where I want to go but not how to get there. Please review, favorite and follow.**

* * *

><p>Barbara headed to a local cafe a few blocks from home. She idly ordered her usual, not feeling really hungry. She had been thinking ever since the team's first night. She couldn't help but be worried about what was going to happen. Dick and the others would be risking themselves every night while she was forced to stay in a dark cave. Dick hadn't taken all of the team out again since, but Barbara knew for a fact that Artemis had gone out on patrol by herself once or twice. Other than Dick, Artemis was the only other person the team that she talked to often.<p>

Barbara impatiently waited for her drink, but her thoughts were interrupted.

"Babs!"

Barbara turned quickly, but seeing nothing, turned back around. Dick was sitting the chair across from her, calmly pulling a book from his bag. She glared at him.

"Don't call me that, for the millionth time-"

"But..."

"Please?"

"Fine," Dick sat back and glumly read through his book.

Barbara sighed. "What are you doing here?"

The reply was "visiting you". She crossed her arms. What was he really doing here?

"Artemis told me you weren't sure about how the team would end up," Dick started, putting down his book.

"I know almost nothing about the others," Barbara sat straight.

"Hmm. True. Your point?"

"How can I know that I can trust them?"

"First, talk to them."

Barbara flinched. The conversation went quiet as Barbara's drink was delivered to the table.

The waitress left. Dick waited. Barbara saw the truth in his words. She hadn't bothered to interact with Dick's friends from out of town.

"I trust you more." She said briefly.

"Wally and Roy have a apartment downtown. You know where Artemis lives, and both her and Roy met as Roy finished his bow training. Artemis got her skills from her father, who taught her to shoot. Roy was trained by Oliver Queen," Dick said.

"Oliver Queen?"

"Yep. Philanthropist billionaire with bow skills. A bit eccentric, but I'll look into it another day," Dick snatched a sip from her sitting coffee. Barbara took off the top and took a sip from the other side.

"Also, where's this sudden magic money coming from?"

"What do you mean?" Dick asked.

"You're wearing expensive looking clothing for once. Not goodwill shirts or whatever you called them," Barbara replied.

"I turned eighteen."

"You've had your inheritance for years."

"I might have been lying. Sorry-"

"What? But-"

"I knew you would react like this."

"I could given you money or something at least. Wait-" Barbara stopped. He had enough money for a lot of other things.

"Where did you get money to live?" Barbara asked.

Dick made a face. "I was getting to that. I wanted to show you- er.. introduce you tomorrow. Are you free?"

"Sorry, I'm starting my desk job at the police station. I'll try and get the afternoon off," Barbara replied apologetically.

"It's fine. I need to finish some things anyway," Dick said, standing up.

"See you tomorrow then. Don't get killed," Barbara watched Dick as he walked down the street. Funny. A month ago she would have never said anything like that.

Dick watched as SWAT teams prepped at the police headquarters. Unfortunately, they had no idea where the star reporter Vicki Vale was. She had been missing for several days, but the public had just been informed. Dick needed a way to get this information before the public, but that was an issue for a later date. He needed to find the reporter.

He subconsciously kept watch for Batman. He had to be on the case too. Dick didn't want to run into him. He had already checked with the rest of team, excluding Barbara. Everybody was either busy or visiting someone out of town for the night. It would be a long, solo, lonely night. He drove his new motorcycle that he got for his birthday down to the docks. It was the only obvious place that came up. At night, the place was covered in secret dealings in the warehouses free for the taking. He hid his bike behind a dumpster and nimbly climbed to the top of a warehouse. The warehouses were close enough that he could get between them easily.

He ignored the few quiet dealings. Dick stopped and turned on his police radio. It was small enough that it fit in his boot. He turned it on and listened for any advances in the case. It crackled to life and Dick heard a conversation that involved a ransom had been sent in. One million. That was odd. They could probably get away with ten million. He turned off the radio and kept moving. He kept his ears trained to the thugs on the street. At the rate this was going though, he would probably have to interrogate some.

Dick targeted a small group of three in a tight circle. He pulled the his escrima from his back storage and slid down a ramp to fall behind them. The two men closest to him were roughly knocked out and Dick pinned the last one to the ground.

Dick made his voice deeper. "Where is the reporter?"

"What? Who the h-" The thug looked terrified.

Dick hit him hard in the gut with his escrima. There was a crack. "Where?"

"I know, I know, stop!" The man had a crazed traumatized look.

"Go!" Dick shouted in his face.

"I-I've heard t-that s-something is going down at dock warehouse 7-3. That's all I know!"

Man, this guy was a mess. Was he really that scary?

"On a scale of one to ten, how scary am I?" Dick asked with a small smirk.

"What?" The man looked like he'd been slapped.

"Whoops," Dick said under his breath. He picked the man up and slammed him back on the ground. The man was unconscious.

"7-3, 7-3, 7-3," Dick repeated while standing up. He glanced around and pinpointed the right direction. He took off down the right direction.

Dick could tell that this area hadn't been visited often. The building were completely unkept and the few lights that were there were either flicking or dead. There wasn't even a moon to allow safe enough vision to walk. He idly noted to get night vision as he climbed a building. Dick squinted for the right place. There was a faint light in a distant building. He immediantly dashed across the rooftop and made it across the tightly spaced buildings. When he reached the building, he strained to hear if anyone was inside.

There were a few quiet mutterings and footsteps. There wasn't any signs of a struggle or anything. Maybe the reporter was unconscious? He jumped on the building and looked for the staircase down into it. Dick discovered a small hatch and slipped in. He came out in a dark hallway. Slipping out his escrima sticks, he crept to the nearby door and lightly turned the knob. Locked. He slipped a hand in his boot and produced a knife. He unceremoniously jabbed it into the hole to break the lock. It cracked audibly and he was able to slip it open.

Dick kept low to the floor as he glanced in the room. It was a small room that was also dark, with a either drunk or sleeping guard in a chair. He quietly got behind him and tapped him lightly. The man was completely asleep. Dick tied him to the desk in front of him before standing.

The window in front of him gave Dick a wide view of interior warehouse. There were around ten guards around another guardhouse. The reporter had to be there. He turned and left the room. Dick quickly made his way into a vent, somehow being able to fit. He moved as quickly as he could to the vents above the main room. Dick finally reached a vent cover and quietly slipped it off. He dropped down on top of the guard house.

Luckily, the guardhouse, too, had a ventilation vent. He produced a screw driver and opened it. He jumped in feet first, quickly spinning in a complete circle. No guards. The blonde reporter was tied up in the chair. Other than a few scrapes, she seemed mostly alright. Dick stepped forward and ripped off the cloth on her mouth.

"You're not Batman," She blurted, her eyes widened.

"Thanks," Dick said, cutting the ropes tying her to the chair.

"Sorry— but seriously, who are you?" Vicki Vale asked, standing.

"I don't have a good name yet. Maybe you could help?" Dick questioned.

"Hmm. How about you get me out first," She said, looking a bit disheveled.

"Fine. Here, I'll help you up to the vent," He replied.

He helped her up on the room of the guardhouse. He quietly told her to stay there and he casually walked out the guardhouse door. Instantly the thugs swarmed him. Dick grabbed one by the shirt and kindly drove him into the wall. He pulled his wing-dings from his gauntlet and the sharp objects flew and disarmed several men. Soon, he dispatched them with a few careful swings. He grabbed the reporter and he handed her one of the criminal's phones.

"I didn't grab a name," she said a bit breathless.

"Nightwing," Dick replied," Just came up with it."

"Thanks," Vicki replied gratefully.

"For saving you?"

"For the good news headline."

Nightwing saluted and quickly retrieved his wing-dings. He scaled the wall and broke a window. He made his way to his bike and drove back to the Cave. He collapsed on a cot there. He peeked a glance around his 'bedroom'. He really needed to get an apartment. Another note on a long list.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for any mistakes. I wrote this in a very noisy room and people were trying to get a look at what I was doing at the same time, so this one probably isn't as good as other chapters. (sorry it's a bit rushed at the end).<strong>


End file.
